dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Poppy
Poppy is the main protagonist of the 2016 film Trolls and also Trolls 2. She is voiced by Anna Kendrick. Background Personality Poppy is a lead, a relentlessly upbeat — if slightly naive — Troll whose father King Peppy saved his subjects from the Troll-hungry Bergens. Despite this, Poppy is incredibly noble and responsible a she is diner s she risks her life to go on a perilous journey to save her friends. As she and her group of nine friends, the Snack Pack, face their biggest challenge ever, Poppy is faced for the first time in her life with a problem that apparently can't be solved with a song, a dance and a hug. But after some hilarious attempts at saving the day, Poppy discovers that being true to anyone else is always the best answer Physical Appearance Poppy has flamingo pink skin and sparkles on both cheeks that resemble cute freckles. She wears a blue dress and a green headband with blue flowers. Her hair is a darker pink, and she has pretty bangs that fall near her eyes. She wears her hair in ponytail for most of the film with a light blue rubber band. Her eyes are a sparkly magenta. Her Hug Time bracelet, which she isn't wearing in her picture here, is purple and blue. When she was a baby she was naked except for her headband with a flower on it. Role in the film In the beginning, Poppy is only a toddler. She is three at this time and later she is 23 years old. She was suppose to be served to the young Prince Gristle as his first troll. However, she is replaced with a wood decoy and saved and delivered to her father King Peppy, where she is led out of Bergen Town by him to safety through his hair now energetic and happy adult Poppy throws a party to celebrate the escape from Bergen Town, but this party attracts the attention of Chef, a Bergen who was banished from Bergen Town by King Gristle Sr. for the Trolls escape. Chef captures all of Poppy's friends in the village, though Poppy, Peppy and the majority are able to escape. With Peppy and the remaining Trolls reluctant to go to Bergen Town to save the others, Poppy recruits a pessimistic Troll named Branch to help her. Upon arriving in Bergen Town, Poppy convinces the scullery maid Bridget into freeing the captured Trolls, in return to get her a date with Prince Gristle, now known as King Gristle Jr.. She tries to convince Branch to sing, but he reveals that the reason he doesn't ever sing is because of Grandma Rosiepuff being killed by Chef. Poppy and the other comfort Branch. He agrees to help, but still not sing. Using their hair, Poppy and the Trolls, make Bridget look like she has long colorful hair and whisper her on what to say. This succeeds in getting King Gristle becoming attracted to Bridget (who uses the name of Lady Glitter Sparkles). Later, Poppy sees one Troll named Creek (whom she had a crush on) supposedly being eaten by King Gristle, but later sees him trapped inside the King's jewel. The Trolls steal the jewel, but find it empty. Just then, Poppy and the Trolls are captured by Chef and discover that Creek has turned against them to save himself from being eaten. Creek then takes Poppy's cowbell, and uses it to trick Peppy and the other Trolls in the village to come out of hiding, before they are captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks. With all the Trolls captured and ready to be cooked, Poppy loses hope and turns grey along with the other Trolls. Branch however, is able to restore Poppy and the other Trolls' colors by singing Cyndi Lauper's "True Colors" and admitting he loves her, which she reciprocates. The Trolls are then rescued by Bridget and reveal to King Gristle that Bridget was Lady Glitter Sparkles and say that Bergens don't have to eat Trolls to be happy. The King agrees to this and now the trolls and the Bergens are no longer enemies. At the end of the film, Poppy is made Queen of the Trolls and Bergens, and shares a romantic hug with Branch, hinting he is now Poppy's boyfriend. Trivia *'It's theorized before Poppy became queen of the trolls, her mother was also queen years ago when Poppy was a small child, but she probably sacrificed herself for her daughter, husband and subjects. Her mother's final wish was for her family and subjects to escape and live somewhere else. So her husband, King Peppy, did just that.' *'Considering that she was a toddler when the trolls escaped from Bergen town, Poppy is in her early twenties by the events of the film.' *'Despite being happy most of the time, Poppy is shown to have outbursts of rage over the course of the film.' **'She can also be slightly sly, sassy, and/or mischievous. But pretty much most of the time she's pretty sweet, positive, and perky.' *'During the first part of the movie and in promotional art, Poppy has her hair loose. For the party scene, and the rest of the movie, her hair is tied into a ponytail with a blue rubber band.' *'Poppy keeps pretty much everything she owns in her hair. Like her scrapbook, glue, scissors, cowbell, picture of Creek and friends, glitter, etc...' *'Although Branch has had a secret crush on her for years, Poppy has never actually cared for him in return until later in the film. She liked Creek. As Poppy and Branch start their journey to save the Trolls, Poppy only thinks he is annoying and grumpy, and has no fun in him at all. But by the time Branch tells her about his grandmother's death, and she comforts him by hugging him, they share a bond. Later, while helping Bridget on her date with King Gristle, she gets the hint that Branch was actually talking about her when he whispered love poetry for Bridget to use for the King. There, we can see, she must of started to have feelings for him, although she may not of realized it at first until later when they sing True Colors.' *'Also, when he playfully high-fives her and then does a "too slow", Poppy begins to see the fun in him at last. Later she realizes that she DID fall in love with him, during their song, True Colors. She also realized that all this time Branch cared for her so much, and he was the love she had been looking for, right in front of her face. He had been looking out for her all along when all Creek was doing for her was booping her nose.' *'Poppy does not seem to understand sarcasm through the first part of the movie, but inherently learns as she was being sarcastic when the Trolls were put in the pot.' *'Poppy had a crush on Creek in the beginning of the movie, but they weren't necessarily boyfriend and girlfriend. This was implied in the scenes when she was flirtatiously saying good night to his picture, calling out his name multiple times in the movie before he betrayed them, and giggling when he (evilly) flirts with her. Creek never liked her though, but he had reasons for flirting.' *'Poppy is the fourth DreamWorks Animation character to be a female protagonist, after Ginger from Chicken Run, Susan Murphy from ''Monsters vs. Aliens and Eep from The Croods.' *'Poppy has a few similarities to Merida from Disney's Brave.' **'Both were princess.' **'Both go on a journey with someone who is their poler oppisite, in terms of personality (Branch and Elinor).' **'Both have strong and loving relationships with their fathers (King Peppy and King Fergus).' **'Both were caring and loyal to their loved ones.' **'Both were almost eaten (Poppy by the Bergens and Merida by Mor'du).' **'Both were brave and determand.' **'Neither fit the stereotypical princess role.' *'Poppy is similar to Anna from Disney's Frozen.' **'Both were princess.' **'Both go on a journey with a survivalist, who they eventually fall in love with (Kristoff and Branch).' **'Both are happy and optimistic.' **'Both are selfless and loyal to their friends.' **'Both love singing and dancing.' **'Both were betrayed by a former love interest of theirs (Hans and Creek).' **'Both lost their mothers.' *'Poppy is also similar to Joy from Disney's Inside Out.' **'They're both optimistic and always try to think positively.' **'They're both energetic and can be excited easily.' **'They both enjoy singing and dancing.' **'They're both leaders of a group (The Emotions and The Snack Pack).' **'They both go on a journey with a pessimistic person (Sadness and Branch)' **'They both go through an hour of despair (Joy when she and Bing Bong were in the memory dump and Poppy when she and the other Trolls were in the pot).''' Quotes Gallery pl:Poppy External Links *Princess Poppy at Trolls Fandom Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Trolls Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Trolls characters Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Singers Category:Singing Characters Category:Narrators Category:Tomboys Category:Lovers Category:Babies Category:Daughters Category:Lovers to the Heroes Category:Wives Category:Childish characters